Personal Harry Potter Life
by SiriuslyGryffindor15
Summary: For those who love Fred Weasley, a personalized Harry Potter profile, including BF, BFF, House, Bloodline, and Patronus form, etc...if you want a profile, message me. SECOND PENNAME: XxBellaxCullenxX...


Name: Avery Zambini

House: Slytherin

BF: Fred Weasley

Year: Golden Trio's year

BFF: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zambini

BL: Pure- Cousin to Blaise

Best Class: Care of Magical Creatures/ Potions

Favorite animal: Thestral

Broom: Nimbus 2001

Patronus: Horse

Pet: Owl named Socrates and snake named Juliet

Favorite Quidditch Team: Chudley Canons

Quidditch position: In the stands, you don't play.

Siblings: 1 (deceased) brother

Favorite Shop: Zonko's

Specials?: Metamorphamagus

Signature Spell/Incantation/Jinx- _Volarte Ascendele_ – Propels object into the air

Motto: "Ago, rideo risi risum , diligo , quod nunquam vultus tergum" (Latin for "Live, Laugh, Love, and never look back"

Wand- 11 inches of Mahogany and a unicorn hair core

OWLs:

Astronomy — A

Care of Magical Creatures — O

Charms — E

Defense Against the Dark Arts — E

Divination — A

Herbology — O

History of Magic — E

Potions —O

Transfiguration —E

NEWTs:

Care of Magical Creatures—O

Herbology—O

Potions—OO (Overly Outstanding)

Charms—E

Signature Spell/Charm/Incantation: _Volarte Ascendele_ – Propels object into the air

Reputation: The freak (Slytherin) The nice girl (Hufflepuff) the loud one (Ravenclaw) Fred's girl (Gryffindor) Smart, but talkative (Teachers) Kinda weird, but cool (Over-all)

Job After Hogwarts: Potions teacher and head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

Slug Club: Yes because of your father at St. Mungo's.

D.A.?: Yes, you were the only Slytherin to join, they shunned you for a while, but when they saw that you were cool, they accepted you.

About Your Family: You come from a very wealthy pure blood family. Your mother was a secretary under the Minister of Magic himself and your father was a highly skilled healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries. Although your parents were not dark wizards, your family still associated with the Malfoys. You are cousins with Blaise Zambini, he was basically your best friend, and you two spent most of your time together. You two would go to Zonko's just about every weekend. You and Blaise pretty much hated Draco, you two only tolerated him because his constant whining was just too much to handle. So when ever the Malfoy's would have parties, you and Blaise would hang with Draco, but you weren't necessarily friendly. You had one brother, he was much older than you, and at the height of Voldemort's power he joined the death eaters and was killed by an auror. Your parents were not proud of your brother, you really didn't know him that well yourself. All of your parent's friends were very fond of him.

What do They Think of You?

(Gryffindor)  
Harry Potter: Although she's in Slytherin, she's pretty cool, I don't know her all too well, but Fred is really fond of her so, she's okay in my book

Ron Weasley: She's really cool, perfect for Fred, I think of her like a sister

Hermione Granger: She's really nice, nicer than you'd think considering she's in Slytherin, she's very smart

Ginny Weasley: She is my best friend, she's like the sister I never had.

Fred Weasley: I love her so much, she's the cheese to my macaroni! She helps George and I prank people, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend

George Weasley: Avery is one of the coolest girls I know, she is so awesome and is like my little sister, good going Fred!

Percy Weasley: Avery has a very respectable blood line and very good connections in the ministry, if she plays her cards right she could climb her way up in the ministry

Lee Jordan: Avery is so awesome, she's really fun to prank, she doesn't get mad when we prank her, she tells us how to make it better, Fred is so lucky

Lavender Brown: Avery is a little weird, she sometimes dresses funny--

Parvati Patil: -- Yeah and she totally told Professor Trelawny off in class, she's not a natural Seer…

Dean Thomas: I don't really know Avery I just know she's dating Fred.

Seamus Finnegan: (same as Dean)

Neville Longbottom: Avery is really sweet, she helps me in potions, and she actually saved me from failing last term

Oliver Wood: doesn't know you

Alicia Spinnet: doesn't know you

Angelina Johnson: Vaguely remembers you, she seemed really nice

Katie Bell: doesn't know you

Cormac McLaggen: Is that the one with red hair? Always around Fred? She's hot. gets smacked by Fred OI! Just kidding man!

(Ravenclaw)

Luna Lovegood: Avery is my best friend, she always believes me when I tell her about the Nargals, she helps me track down my belongings that the others steal, me and her go feed the thestrals.

Cho Chang: She's okay, seems kind of stuck up

Michael Corner: only knows you because he's dating Ginny

Penelope Clearwater: thinks you should be in Ravenclaw

Marietta Edgecombe: doesn't care

Roger Davies: secretly likes you

Padma Patil: is one of your good friends

Anthony Goldstein: thinks that you are loud

(Hufflepuff)

Susan Bones: Doesn't know you

Hannah Abott: likes to talk to you during Herbology

Justin-Finch-Fletchly: wishes you were Hufflepuff

Zacharias Smith: likes you

Ernie MacMillan: Doesn't like you only because you are Slytherin

Cedric Diggory: I don't know Avery very well, but her father helped me during the Triwizard Tournament (lets pretend that he didn't die, since Pettigrew was the one who was supposed to kill him, lets say that he accidentally used a Stunning spell and knocked Diggory out, he went to St. Mungo's for a few weeks) He treated me in St. Mungo's.

(Slytherin)

Draco Malfoy: Is secretly in love with you, Avery is amazing, I wish she wasn't dating that blood traitor Weasley though.

Vincent Crabbe: thinks you are pretty, but a little weird

Gregory Goyle: stuffs face with food Abery? Shez nize' continues to stuff face

Pansy Parkinson: Avery is so weird! But Draco is friends with her, so, I guess she isn't _that_ bad, I _guess_ she's kind of pretty.

Blaise Zambini: Avery is my best friend, we do everything together, and I love her like a sister.

Millicent Bulstrode: freak

Daphne Greengrass: doesn't really know you but thinks you are weird

(Teachers)

Albus Dumbledore: Avery is very special, she is one of the few pure-of-hearts in Slytherin, and she's very bright.

Minerva McGonagall: Avery, although smart, is quite talkative and she needs to pay attention

Rubeus Hagrid: Avery is one of the best students I've ever 'ad. She's a natural with all the animals I bring in. The Thestrals just love 'er.

Severus Snape: Avery is the brightest potions student at Hogwarts, I'm proud that she is in my house.

Pomona Sprout: Avery is quite…rambunctious, she does quite well in my class, and she must get it from her dad.

Filius Flitwick: Avery is very gifted, a little loud though; she mastered the Sonorus charm very quickly.

Quirell: you scared him

Lockhart: you annoyed him

Remus Lupin: doesn't really know you, but from what he gathered in class, you are very effervescent and he was intrigued by you being a metamorphamagus.

Mad-Eye Moody: Thinks you need more vigilance

Umbridge: kind of hated you, you smarted off too much, but since you were Slytherin, she never gave you detention

Slughorn: like you because your dad is kinda famous for his works at St. Mungo's

Trelawny: did like you too much, you said she looked like a bug.

Poppy Pomfrey: thinks you are very sweet

Argus Filch: Hated you because you pranked him with Fred and George, and got away with it.

(Other people)

Arthur Weasley: Avery is a wonderful, we love her so much, and she is a match made in heaven for Fred

Molly Weasley: Avery is such a dear. I think of her as a daughter, she is so wonderful.

Bill Weasley: thinks you are awesome

Charlie Weasley: thinks you are really cool and perfect for Fred

Hestia Jones: Doesn't know you

Mundungus Fletcher: Doesn't know you

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Has only met your father

Nymphadora Tonks: Doesn't know you

Other Order Members:

Sirius Black: Thinks your pranks are funny

(Dark Wizards)

Lord Voldemort: Knows about you, because of your brother, but doesn't think you a threat. He doesn't plan on killing you, for now.

Bellatrix Lestrange: Doesn't know you

Rodolphus Lestrange: Doesn't know you.

Fenrir Greyback: Has seen you once, he acted creepy, he wants to bite you, but he won't because Voldemort would kill him.

Lucius Malfoy: Avery is a perfect child, she's perfect for Draco, and I was quite disappointed when I heard that she was with that Weasley.

Narcissa Malfoy: She is a beautiful child, why she didn't pick my Draco, I'll never know, that was a very twitty thing to do.

Peter Pettigrew: You scare him, you'd only met him once, he was delivering a message to your brother, and you yelled at him. He cried.

How You Met:

You were standing in front of your mansion, waiting for your mom and dad to come outside so that you could leave. Your parents finally walked outside.

"Ready to go Avery?" you checked that you had everything you needed.

"Yes, can we go now?" Your parents laughed and your mother took hold of your trunk and Apparated. You shouldered your bag and got Juliet and Socrates' cage, they only needed one cage because you had trained them not to eat each other, but Juliet insisted that she wrap herself around your arm. You took your fathers arm and Side-along-Apparated to platform 9 ¾. When the platform appeared in front of you, you gasped, it looked just like you thought it would. The scarlet train was just as you imagined. You took your trunk and kissed you mother and father goodbye. You boarded the train and began to hunt for a compartment. You weren't looking where you were going and smacked into a pair of red heads. All your things went flying and you sprawled onto the floor.

"Oh geez sorry!" Said one of the red heads as he began to pick your stuff up.

"Well, you ought to help her up first Fred." Said the other one. The one named Fred flushed and extended a hand to you.

"Thanks" you mumbled. "I'm Avery," you said brightly.

"I'm George, and this is my brother—"

"—Fred" you shook their hands. "So, Avery, first year?" you nodded, you were about to say something but Draco walked up.

"You must be a couple of Weasley's" He sneered. He turned to you. "You don't want to make friends with the wrong sorts Av" You looked at him incredulously. You were about to argue but he cut you off. "Blaise and I already have a compartment, come on" He started to walk away. You wanted to stay and talk to Fred and George, but you also wanted to see Blaise. You looked apologetically to Fred and George before following Malfoy. The whole train ride you couldn't stop thinking about how cute Fred looked when he flushed.

Your Sorting.

"Avery Zambini" Professor McGonagall called. You stepped up and sat on the seat, then she placed the sorting hat on your head. _Hmmm…interesting…you are bright, clever, uninhibited…but what house? Hufflepuff? No, no too ordinary, Gryffindor? No definitely no…Ravenclaw would suit you fine…but would you flourish there? Alas, I have come to my decision…_

"SLYTHERIN!" Erupted from the rip in the sorting hat and you got up and timidly walked over to the table clad in silver and green. You sat down next to Pansy Parkinson, she hugged you.

"Blaise Zambini" McGonagall called. Blaise sat on the seat and she put the hat on his head. Minutes later the rip opened and the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!" You cheered in delight as Blaise came over and sat next to you, you high fived him.

"Alright Blaise! We're in the same house, this is great!"

"Yeah I know!" Even though you were ecstatic about what house you were placed in, there was this little twinge of disappointment as you glanced over to the Gryffindor table and for the briefest of moments your eyes met with Fred Weasley's.

Over the next few years you didn't see much of Fred and George, just passing glances in the hallways and from across the great hall, you did see a lot of his brother, Ron, Slytherins had potions with Gryffindors most of the time. Malfoy hated Ron, and his whole family, he also hated Hermione Granger, he often called her a mud-blood, although you didn't know Hermione, you hated that Malfoy would call her that. You had developed a friendship with Luna Lovegood, of Ravenclaw, you two had met her first year and your second, and she was the only other person, other than Blaise that you could talk to. She always believed you and she would never judge you, before long you and her were best friends. In your third year, when you could sneak out, you would go feed the thestrals, which you both could see.

How it happened.

You were in the Slytherin common room working on a Transfiguration essay you were having some trouble on, when Draco and his croonies Crabbe and Goyle came over.

"Hey Avery" Draco said he smiled, but his smile was one of a smug pompus git, oh wait…

"Hello Draco" you said in a bored voice. "Is there something you wanted?" You said with out looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, i—um wanted to know—if you could…help me…with the potions essay"

"Sure, what part do you need help with?" You knew that he didn't need help. But you played along anyways, the sooner that you "help" him, the sooner he goes away.

"Uh—what are the…properties….of a…sleeping draught?" He finished dumbly. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Draco…the essay was over the uses of moonstones" You rolled your eyes once more and closed your transfiguration book and put your things hastily away in your bag. You shouldered it and stalked out of the Slytherin dungeons. You wanted to find a peaceful place where you could finish the pile of homework the teachers had bestowed upon you. You were walking through the corridors, wandering aimlessly. Then you remembered that it was supposed to be sunny outside, with a little extra skip in your step you headed towards your favorite reading spot next to the Black Lake. You were in sight of the tree you loved to sit under and you ran towards the spot. You dropped your things and you collapsed onto the ground. Reaching for your bag you pulled your parchment and quill and continued to plow through your homework. After you finished the Transfiguration essay, you moved on to the star charts that Trelawny assigned. She only gave homework because you said that she couldn't See no matter how bug-eyed her glasses were. The whole class laugh, except her. You were mapping out Ursa Major when you heard something above you. You looked up and jumped out of the way just in time as three dungbombs exploded right where you were sitting. You looked up and saw Fred and George jump out of the tree and took off. You raised your wand and pointed it at one of the twins and cried. "_Levicorpus_" and the one of the red heads flipping upside down and was suspended in the air but his ankle. You turned him around and saw that it was Fred. You heart leapt when you saw who it was. You still had a crush on him after 4 years. It made your day all the better when you would see him in the Great Hall during meals. During Quidditch games you would secretly be rooting for him. "You know," you said to him. "When one is trying to prank someone, it helps to _keep quite_, so that the prank-e doesn't hear you" Pointed to yourself. "And also so that the prank_er_—" you pointed to him, "Doesn't end up hanging by his ankle with all the blood rushing to his head." Fred laughed.

"Can you put me down?" You laughed and lowered your wand. He hit the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Nice try though, if you hadn't made a sound, they would have hit me." He smiled and your stomach flipped.

"So, you aren't mad?" You shook your head.

"Nah, I'm not, in fact, I've been trying to get a hold of some dungbombs for weeks now, but the Slytherin prefects keep taking them from me. It's really annoying. The last time they took them away, I put Belching Powder in their pumpkin juice" Fred burst out laughing.

"Ha! I remember that! I wondered why he kept belching!"

"Yeah, a lot of the Slytherins hate me because I've pranked most of them."

"Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, we met on the train my first year, you knocked into me." You chuckled softly.

"You're Avery Zambini right?" you nodded. "You're really cool, you know that? I was really sad when you weren't sorted into Gryffindor"

"Yeah, I wasn't completely ecstatic when the hat sorted me into Slytherin, the gits and their—" you used air quotes "pure blood maina" Fred nodded.

"I though you were friends with Malfoy?" You laughed.

"Yeah right! I hate Malfoy's guts! Every time I see him I have the impulse to jinx him." You smiled. "That day on the train the only reason that I went to sit with him is because I wanted to see my cousin Blaise." Realization dawned on Fred's face.

"Oh! I though you were actually taking Malfoy's advice to stay away from us." You shook your head.

"I would never listen to Malfoy, I'd rather use my head as a punch bowl." You both laughed at this.

"So what were you working on before we, interrupted you?" The two of you walked back over to the tree and sat down beneath the branches. You picked your star charts and showed them to him. "Ouch, Trelawny is a nutter, I don't know why Dumbledor keeps her around"

"Yeah, I know she gave us this homework because I smarted off, it's a habit I really should kick, but, I guess I never learn." He laughed.

"Hey, Avery?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah Fred?" He looked a little hesitant.

"Will you…go out with me?" Your heart nearly stopped. Your head jerked up and your eyes met. He looked…nervous.

"Yeah" He grinned. You leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He flushed. The rest of the day you two sat there and talked about everything and nothing, it was a spectacular day.

-YULE BALL-

You and Fred had been dating for three months when they announced the Yule Ball. They announced it at dinner and immediately Fred looked at you from across the Great Hall and pointed at you then at himself. You rolled your eyes and nodded with a smile. Pansy Parkinson "I hope Draco asks me!" you internally rolled your eyes as you gave a fake giggle. The whole thought of someone actually wanting to go anywhere with Draco made you nauseated. After dinner you found Luna and Ginny, (Whom you had become great friends with after she found out that you and Fred were dating) and the three of you talked about dresses and what not, you know, girly things.

Your Dress

The Yule Ball was finally here and you were so excited. You didn't really spend that long getting dressed, it was actually really annoying hearing all the other Slytherin girls giggle on and on and on about how amazing they were and how amazing their date's were. You quickly put your dress on and put a charmed your medium length red hair into curling. Once checking that everything was perfect, you quickly left the dormitory to find Fred. You found Fred and gasped. He looked perfect; when he saw you he got this stupid grin on his face. You walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You look amazing Av" He said as he offered you his arm. You slipped your arm through his and the two of you proceeded to the Great Hall.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself" You said casually. _Pretty nice_, was an understatement. The two of you entered the Great Hall and gasped, it never looked so amazing. The two of you watched the Champions give the lead dance and when it was time for everyone else to dance Fred gave a small bow and extended his hand to you.

"May I have this dance?" You giggled and nodded as you took his hand, he lead to you to the dance floor and you started to (do that weird) dance (that they do at the beginning of the Ball in the fourth movie.) He wasn't very good, it was really cute. The whole night you and him danced and laughed and talked, it was one of the most amazing nights of your life. You didn't go back to the common room until 1 a.m.

DA

"Oh, come on Av, it's okay, please, come with me!" Fred pulled at your hand, he was trying to convince you to join the DA.

"No, Fred, I can't" He looked at you in a confused way.

"Do you not want to join?"

"No, no, I _do_ want to join, _really_ bad, but…you see…I don't think that everyone else will…like me" you said sheepishly.

"Avery! Are you kidding? Why would they not like you?" you pointed to the Slytherin crest on your robes, and then to the prefects badge next to it.

"I'm a Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin _prefect_. That's why they wouldn't like me, they won't trust me" He rolled his eyes.

"Half the people that are going to be there already know you, and plus, you're with me—" He pulled you into a hug, "—and if they say anything, they'll have a Puking Pasty with their name on it" You laughed.

"_Okay_, Fred, I'll come" He smiled and kissed you. The two of you met at 8:45pm next to the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy. When Fred stood opposite the tapestry two doors appeared on the blank wall. You gasped slightly. Fred had told you that they had found a place to meet, but he didn't tell you that it was the come and go room, _the room of requirements_. The two of you walked into the room and at least 10 people looked at you, they didn't look away. Fred glared at those who were still staring and they quickly looked away. "_See_" you hissed, "I _told_ you that they wouldn't like me!" He squeezed your hand.

"Calm down, it's okay, just let them get to know you" He murmured. Hand in hand the pair of you strode over to George, who was animatedly talking with Lee Jordan, probably about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey Fred, Avery" Lee said nodding to each of you.

"Hey Avery! Glad you came, I was wondering if my bone head brother would be able to convince you" Fred punched George's arm, who grinned at you.

"Yeah, he _was_ able to convince me to come, but he _hasn't_ been able to convince me it was a good idea." You looked pointedly at Fred, who rolled his eyes. Hermione then called the entire room to attention. Everyone circled around Harry and Hermione.

"Okay," Harry said, "Today we are going to review Stunning, Disarming and Propelling Charms. We'll start with Disarming, pair up and practice for about 10 mintues." Fred walked over to you.

"You ready?" Although this was your first meeting, you already knew the spells, Fred had been teaching you so that you were prepared for the meeting. You two stood a good distance apart and raised your wands. You opened your mouth to utter the spell when your wand flew out of your hand. Fred smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it, you have to be really quick about it" You nodded and picked up your wand. You then in one swift motion raised your wand and said,

"_Expelliarmus_!" And Fred's wand flew out of his hand.

"Great!" You managed to disarm him 3 more times he disarmed you 4. You were happy that you caught on so quick.

"Okay," Harry started again. "Now we'll try Stunning, I'll pair you up," He pointed to Seamus and then to you. You gulped. You two took your positions and Seamus, a 5th year Gryffindor, smirked at you. He thought that he was better. You rolled your eyes. Suddenly you flourished your wand and cried, "_Stupefy!_" and Seamus went flying backwards. He looked at you in a afraid way. There was an awkward silence. Harry cleared his throat.

"That was really good Avery, and this is your first meeting yes?" You nodded. You were wishing very hard for an escape from this place, they hated you, and you weren't huge friends with them either. The rest of the pairs Stunned each other. Then Harry stepped back into the center, "Okay now, lets get in a circle and practice some propelling spells." Harry hit the dummy with a Stunning spell, it was sent to Ginny who used another Stunning spell, then to Neville who used Reducto, he missed slightly and it flew into the air, in flaming pieces, at you…oh joy. You, on instinct raised your wand and said, "_Volarte Ascendele!_" and the object flew into the air away from you, it landed in the middle of the circle. Everyone looked at you…again.

"What?" You said rather defensively. "Haven't you ever used a Propelling charm before?" You rolled your eyes. Everyone still stared. You were fed up. "Oh, _come on!_ Why are you acting like this? Is it because I'm a—"you whispered, "—A _Slytherin_?" You strode forward. "Did you ever think that _maybe_, just _maybe_ that I'm not your normal Slytherin? Did you ever stop to think that if I were a _normal_ Slytherin I would be dating _him_?" you pointed to Fred who grinned and waved at everyone. "If you have a problem with my being here then _please_ say something, because _trust_ me, I would rather not be here if you are going to stare at me all night." Everyone looked away from you. You sighed. "Listen, I'm not going to say anything to the rest of the Slytherin's, I actually hate almost all of them…I'm on _your_ side if you haven't figured it out" Now Harry stepped forward.

"Avery has a point, we need to accept people, we are in this_ together_, united we stand, divided we fall." There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. You felt a weight ease from your chest. The rest of the meeting was a lot easier.


End file.
